Insanity, Is It Contagious?
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Lucy and Virgo are sent to the Asylum, what are their fates there? Especially when they're mostly living with hormone-crazed guys... Just to tell you guys, this is NOT yuri or girlxgirl. Updated it again since i noticed it was kinda hard to read
1. Chapter 1

Warning: long update times, bad grammar and spelling/tenses, etc.

I do not own Fairy Tail and Heart No Kuni No Alice characters

Kitty: that's right people, I'm back after dis..appearing.. for a while.. *bows down* I've been really busy this year with tests and SAT, hardly having enough time for updating. And I know that I still haven't updated School Days for a LONG time, I'll try to update it, latest by next week.

* * *

How would you feel when you come home, eager to meet your parents whom recently came back from a long business trip, only to be taken to the doctor, fearing about your health?

That's what Lucy Heartfilia felt like. Only, her case is much worse. Here she is, sitting inside a limousine with her very busy father. Usually she would be ecstatic, but the look on her father's face seems to say he was not happy to see her, making Lucy feel a bit sad. On her left, her father sits quietly with a stern face. Lucy gave off a worried expression before turning to her ghost companion, Aries.

Aries is a woman, around 16 years old like Lucy, having short pink hair and wearing a white strapless dress. "Hey Aries, where do you think dad is taking me?" Lucy asked to her companion. Aries shook her head, not knowing also. Her father glanced to his daughter briefly before sighing, disappointed. Great, she's talking to herself again. What a disgrace to the Heartfilia family…

Unknown to Mr. Heartfilia, his daughter has a special gift. The ability to see and contact ghosts… but apparently her father thinks she's crazy. And for that reason, he decided to have a trip to the asylum with all of his daughter's clothing.

~XXXX~

"NOOO! DADDY! Please believe me daddy, I'm not crazy!" Lucy frantically yells, clutching the steel bars that divide her from the outside world and the cold ambulance. She almost got away, she almost escaped with Aries' help, but Mr. Heartfilia called the ambulance to capture her.

Luce gave a final shriek before the figure of her father becomes smaller and smaller. Once her father was out of her sight, Lucy falls on her knees, clutches her blond hair and starts to cry. Aries hugs the girl with her transparent hands, hoping the kind gesture could comfort her friend, even for a little. Suddenly Lucy felt a soft, furry plushie pushing against her left cheek. "Don't cry, it'll be better…. I guess…" the voice seemed to belong to a teenager, female, apparently. Lucy wiped away her tears before turning her hazel eyes to the mysterious girl.

The girl is beautiful, with big blue eyes, short lavender colored hair, and a small pout. Lucy eyed the dress the mysterious girl is wearing; a black Lolita dress with spaghetti straps that reaches to her thighs and a pair of matching black flat shoes; between her hands was a cute cow plushie. It almost seemed that the girl was a doll and not actually a human being. Lucy smiled before uttering a "thank you". The girl nodded before glancing at Lucy's back and glared hard.

A moment later, the girl walks away, not uttering a word and sat at a corner. "Not crazy, huh? C'mon girl, I hear that quite a lot. You have to make it more believable if you want anyone to believe you're not insane," this time, the voice was male; again it seems to belong to a teenager around her age. Lucy turns to see a boy with purple hair, in a strait jacket, grinning like a mad man.

"Hello…" Lucy says, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Boris Airay," the boy replies.

"Lucy, nice to meet you Boris," Lucy glances at the girl sitting at the corner. And as if the girl felt the intensity of Lucy's gaze, the purple-haired girl gives a curt reply, "Virgo".

Lucy was about to ask some questions and maybe get familiar with these people. However, she never got to ask the questions as the ambulance came to a halt.

Lucy's eye twitched at the sight of gloomy bricks that stacks, becoming a gigantic wall. It really clashes with cheerful aura emitted from the braided orange-haired and glasses-wearing old man wearing a doctor's jacket, on the left chest lies a name card with 'Gowland' written on it. "Welcome to Star Asylum, I'm Dr. Gowland, your psychiatrist and owner of this asylum. And unlike Madness Returns, I have no interest in selling children," he laughed heartily.

Lucy took a step back… not a funny joke. "Please let me go sir, I'm not crazy… I can see ghosts, that's all…" Lucy said while taking some steps back, preparing to escape. Aries put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, warning her not to run as there were guards behind her. Gowland merely glances back to Boris, who has a wide grin even though he is dragged by a nurse. "You should take her in, she's crazy all right. And you should check out her boobs, their _enormous_!" right after that comment Lucy's shoe came flying to his face, effectively knocking the purple-haired boy out.

Gowland chuckled at the sight before snapping his fingers. The two guards behind Lucy quickly catch her and begin to drag her into the asylum. Virgo just observes the scenes unfolding before her with mild interest before casually walking to the asylum, ahead of Lucy. And thus begins the life of Lucy and Virgo inside the asylum.

* * *

Loki: why are you making this new fanfiction when you haven't even updating School Days? *glares at Kitty*

Kitty: eep! I can't help it! Plot bunnies are urging me to make this! *hides behind a table*

Loki: well start updating School Days NOW!

Kitty: NEVAH! *gets shot* I'm sorry, I'll update it once I'm done with editing and things…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: long update times, bad grammar and spelling/tenses, etc.

I do not own Fairy Tail and Heart No Kuni No Alice characters

* * *

Boredom. That was the only word that can describe how Virgo is currently feeling. Now don't get her wrong, she hates being thrown in this asylum. However, unlike Lucy, Virgo knows how to be patient. To escape, stealth and information will be key for freedom. Yelling like that will only give you unwanted attention, something Virgo _definitely _doesn't want.

Virgo is a psychic, just like Lucy, the difference is… while Lucy befriends ghosts, Virgo detests them to her core. Why? Because these _ghosts_ manipulated her to kill off her friends which resulted in her thrown to this asylum. She later found the truth, but it was already too late; no one would believe her, not her ex-friends, not even her parents.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Virgo decides to observe her _room _only to see a few cameras. And dammit, it has no blind spots. The cameras may be real, or it may be fake. However, Virgo wasn't going to take the chances of having her plan spoil. The only way that she may know is by viewing the monitors _if _it even _has_ monitors.

Virgo sighed before sitting on her bed, contemplating on whether or not to take a walk and see if there were any weak spots in this fortress-like asylum. After thinking for a moment, she decides to leave but not without her loyal plushie. Virgo has learned it the hard way that waiting will do no good, waiting to be saved like a princess is the same as hoping pigs would fly. Besides, it won't hurt to explore a little right? Virgo doesn't have any idea on how the answer to that question will bite in the near future.

~XXX~

Next to Virgo's room is Lucy's. The blond is currently depressed about her father abandoning her like that. In an asylum, no less. After crying for a while, Lucy then decides to explore a little, hoping to find Boris. He seems friendly enough… right? Walking out of her room, she then proceeds to walk inside the building she is currently in. If her memory serves her right, this building is 3 stories high. Right now she is in the third floor where it's supposedly 'GIRLS ONLY'. …Now that Lucy thinks about it… where is Aries? Not a moment later, Lucy was tackled to the ground by a crying Aries who is giving her a death hug.

"Lucy~ help me… *sob* they touched me *sob*" Aries said in the midst of her crying.

Lucy averted her eyes from her companion and to the many male ghosts and gave them a glare while patting poor Aries. The ghosts don't seem scared of Lucy until…. A swarm of female ghosts blocks Lucy's view of the male ghosts. Well, not really block, it's just that Lucy's vision becomes a little bit blurry. Some were comforting Aries while the rest give glares to the men. The women had pitch forks and other weapons, showing it off before they charged to the men, punishing them.

Lucy smiled warmly to Aries, ignoring the havoc that is currently running right before her. "It's alright Aries, you have many friends. See, they are all protecting you." Lucy says reassuringly. Aries then starts to sniff, nodding. Lucy then places her hand on Aries' cheek. "Aries, don't be so afraid of making friends. However, you should also remember to choose the right people as your friends. And if you ever need me, you can always count on me."

Aries shyly looks at Lucy before she nodded and headed off to some of the female ghosts that comforted her. Lucy smiled at the sight before walking away, looking for other people who lives in the asylum.

~XXX~

How did come to this situation again? Is the question that Virgo is asking herself over and over. Here right now, sitting in the middle of Gowland's office is Virgo, who is very much awake, tied to a wooden chair. Now how did this happen? Ah yes, she was walking to a random direction before starting to daydream. Once she came back from LalaLand, she stood in front of a door. It was stupid of her not to _read _who the office belonged to. She just _had _to take that stupid violin and played it. Apparently, Gowland wasn't far from his office when he heard the melody.

Virgo, of course, panicked when she saw Gowland at the door, grinning like the idiot he is. Virgo _tried_ to get out of his office, with the hope of him forgetting she was ever there. But it was all in vain. Why don't we get a flashback of the event?

"**So, you play the violin?" a deep voice asked, making Virgo jump in surprise. Slowly, very slowly, Virgo turned her head only to see the one man she hoped she would never have to meet again, Gowland. Acting, that was the only thing Virgo could do at that moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude Dr. Gowland, and I didn't know this was your office." Virgo said, hoping her voice sounded innocent enough for the Doctor all the while setting the violin down to the table. **

"**Again, I'm sorry for barging in like that, if you would excuse me…" Virgo said while making her way to the door, hoping that Gowland **_**would **_**let her go. But fate decided to go against her as Gowland stretched his arm, blocking Virgo's path. "What's the hurry sweety?" he asked, smiling like a maniac while his hands made their way to Virgo's shoulder, pushing her back to the room. "As a fellow musician, I'd like to show my music skills too." He said after making Virgo sit on the chair, supposedly for a guest, and grabbed the violin that Virgo had just used.**

**Virgo had just seen a ghost boy coming in to the office. And once the boy saw Gowland, the ghost flew away like he had seen the devil himself. Great… that wasn't comforting at all. Virgo gulped. Whatever it is, seeing the ghost confirmed Virgo's need to **_**escape. **_**"I'm quite grateful that you are willing to show your…er… musical talent to me, but I mustn't bother you with such petty matters." Virgo politely said while walking slowly to the door. But Gowland caught her and put her back onto the seat. "Nonsense my dear, I **_**insist.**_**" He cheerfully answered while tying the poor maiden to the chair.**

So here she is right now… in Gowland's office, tied. TO. A CHAIR. Virgo glared at the floor, cursing herself for being so reckless. But then, she sighed. Whatever it is that made the ghost boy run, Virgo _knew_ she could handle it. Gowland gave a smile to his *cough*forced*cough* audience before playing the violin. The sound made Virgo freeze. This sound…. IS PURE HORROR! Virgo forced herself to not scream from the cacophony that is currently bombarding her poor ears. Virgo contemplated on whether hitting herself with a sledge hammer was a better option than _this._ And Virgo decided the sledge hammer _is _a much better option than hearing this music of terror. At least she would be unconscious, unable to hear the hell called music through her ears. Now she just prays that this hell would be over quickly.

* * *

Kitty: nyah? Ehem, thanks MelodyKey for telling me about this. I've just read about HnKnA manga just recently. I just read the fanfiction you mentioned a few days ago, and you were right…. It was really similar. If you think this is too similar, I'll delete this story. *bows* thanks Melody~ by the way, what do you guys think of this chapter? confused?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: long update times, bad grammar and spelling/tenses, etc.

I do not own Fairy Tail and Heart No Kuni No Alice characters

* * *

Lucy continues to walk, and walk, and walk, searching for Boris. She was sure the Boris went this way. But here she is right now, walking, in a freaking _forest. _That's it, she is _lost. _Lucy sighs and contemplates on whether or not she should go back to the dormitories. It was getting dark, and thus, Lucy decides to go back. Don't get her wrong, she still wants to escape the asylum, but she wouldn't leave without Aries. As she walks, suddenly, the bush to her right rustled. Lucy jumps a little, obviously frightened. Her body went stiff for a while before finally relaxing, deeming there was no actual danger. "Wow, you smell good," was a sudden statement that made Lucy jump. She hadn't known there was _anyone_ behind her at all. Quickly turning around, she finds a pink-haired boy with a huge grin on his face. "Uhh… thanks, I guess." Lucy thanked the mystery guy for the compliment.

"What's your name? My name's Natsu." The boy said, the grin not leaving his face. Lucy decides that Natsu was quite normal, minus the grin. But before she could answer him, he talks again. "You have such beautiful hair…. I wonder how even more beautiful it will be if I burn it…" and with that, Natsu took out a lighter, preparing to burn Lucy's hair. Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor, she was _so wrong _about this guy. He's utterly insane.

Lucy tries to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Natsu, on the other hand, was grinning maniacally before he took notice of something. Lucy's boobs. Natsu's grin falters as he tilted his head like he is in deep thought. Lucy just prays that he would forget about trying to burn her hair and maybe focus on something else. "Woah, how did you get a big chest? You're the only guy I know that has chests those big." Lucy didn't know whether she should feel either insulted or flattered or happy or upset. God has granted her wish, but she doesn't know if his focus on her chest is something good. For one, she's quite happy that Natsu complemented her womanly figures, but on the other hand, she's quite pissed for Natsu calling her a man.

Suddenly, a hand groped her chest. And without thinking, Lucy sent Natsu flying with her punch.

~XXX~

Virgo is on the verge of tears right now. It had been _hours _since the man had picked up his torture device. Oh how she _wish _she could just drop dead. Wait… no, it is _much _better if the man in front of her could die instead of her. The song _finally_ came to an end. Virgo then sighs in relief, thinking that she could finally get away from the man. But once again, fate just likes to troll her. "Eh? Was my performance breathtaking? You're the first person to enjoy my performance, as thanks, I'll play you another song." Once those words reach her abused ears, Virgo turns pale. Quickly snapping out of her shock, she then frantically tries to escape from the accursed rope binding her to this torture chamber.

Gowland, again, took her reaction the wrong way. "Woah there, you really like my music don't you? Well, I can't keep my fan waiting, can I?" Gowland is about to play when suddenly…

CRASH!

A dash of pink was the only thing Virgo could see as something, or rather _someone,_ flew across the room and crashed to the door. Gowland, thankfully, got distracted from the sudden intrusion and Virgo saw this as an opportunity to escape from the man. Swiftly, she unzipped the back of her cow plushie and retrieved a pocket knife. While the man was busy scolding the pink…thing… Virgo cuts the rope before escaping from the window. It was relatively safe since it was the second floor. As Virgo's feet landed on the ground, Virgo stared at the pocket knife she had just used before face-palming herself. How could she forget that she had a knife with her, she could've escaped _far _sooner if she had remembered. But Virgo quickly pushes those thoughts away. What's more important is that _she is free_! Virgo cried tears of joy as she run to who knows where.

~XXX~

After asking some ghosts about the way back, Lucy finally arrives at the dormitories. Her legs ache from the long walk, but Lucy has yet to face her enemy for the day….stairs. As Lucy arrives at the third floor, her legs are wobbly. But Lucy urges herself to walk as her room is just a few steps away. Today was quite the crazy day for her. I mean c'mon, being sent to an asylum, meeting a doctor whose mental health is to be questioned and meeting a pink-haired pyro. She is exhausted to the core. Suddenly, Lucy trips, Lucy closes her eyes, preparing for the impact to the hard and cold ground, when suddenly an arm juts out and catches her. Hazel eyes open to meet cold blue. It's Virgo. "Are you alright Lucy?"

"Yes, thank you Virgo," Lucy replies as she tries to stand. Virgo just stares at Lucy before asking "You want some riceballs?"

Lucy blinked before her eyes set on a plate full of riceballs Virgo is currently holding. The sight of the food makes Lucy's stomach to grumble. Virgo remains expressionless before giving the blond before her some riceballs. "Mr. Moo Moo thinks that it isn't good to skip dinner, so you should eat too." Virgo says as she shows her cow plushie that is hanging on its hand which is clutched by Virgo. Lucy gladly takes a riceball before thanking Virgo and her plushie and excuse herself for some much needed sleep. "Lucy…" Virgo calls, making said girl to turn at the sound of her name. "Beware of the unseen, for they are sly like foxes but deadly like hungry lions. Protect yourself and never try to go to their realm. That is all that I wish to say to you, good night," Virgo says before entering her room, leaving a confused Lucy. Lucy wants to understand about what Virgo had just said but is too tired to think. The blond just shrugs, maybe she can ask the purplette tomorrow.

~XXX~


End file.
